Popularity
by ruiiko
Summary: Sometimes it was hard being with Miku, knowing that she cared more about popularity, more than her own girlfriend. Her friends didn't know about her relationship with Seeu, and that's the way she kept it. No kissing, no holding hands, once they were on school campus, they didn't know eachother. And Seeu's had just enough of it.


**Idk, I kinda like this pairing. Even tho this fanfic is really angsty and a break up one... Yeah, either way, enjoy!**

* * *

Seeu smiled weakly, as she clutched Miku's hand in her own. Her tealette girlfriend was babbling on about something concerning onion leeks, but Seeu hadn't been paying attention for the last few moments. Her real focus was on the girl who's fingers were entertwined with her own, and the time they spend together. Seeu was trying to enjoy the rest of holding her hand while she still could, because she could see their school coming into view.

And once they crossed the line into the school gates, their hands would drop and they would act like they didn't know eachother.

Atleast... Miku, acted like that, anyways.

The blonde sighed slightly, shrinking slightly inside her scarf.

It was hard being with Miku sometimes, knowing that she cared more about popularity, more than her own girlfriend.

The two had been going out for 5 months now, and loved every second of it-Seeu did, atleast. She wasn't too sure Miku was really all into their relationship. She acted like she did, and Seeu wanted to beileve with every fibre in her body that Miku did, but her actions spoke louder than words. All the proclaims of "I Love You" were tossed away when the tealette would ignore the loving glances Seeu would send her, or pull away from every little kiss in front of her friends.

Seeu's friends knew all about her relationship with Miku. And they accepted her whole heartedly.

Miku's friends? Not so much... in fact, they didn't even know of their relationship. Miku would ignore Seeu, as soon as they were on school campus.

And it really hurt.

Seeu loved Miku, really, she did, yet at the same time she felt so... lonely.

She felt less lonely when they weren't together.

And to be quite honest, Seeu had had enough of it.

The two girls came to a stop, as they approached the front gates of the school, and dread soon filled Seeu's chest. However more, she turned to face Miku with a smile on her face, her eyebrows curving upwards. Miku avoided her eye contact. Seeu tried to ignore it, however. "Miku..." She said weakly, grasping Miku's soft hands in her own. She then slowly leaned in, closing her eyes, trying to capture Miku's lip, but she felt a firm hand pushing her back.

"Not here," Miku denied her, and swiftly pulled away. Seeu looked up, seeing a flash of guilt evident on the tealette's face, but she averted her gaze again. She did that alot... their eyes rarely connected, anymore.

Miku shook her head, before putting a hand on Seeu's shoulder. "See ya," She forced a smile, before beginning to walk further into the school, leaving Seeu behind in the dust. The blonde just stood there, in disbeilef.

Well, actually, she wasn't really all that shocked. She wasn't truly in disbeilef. She had come to expect it, and she knew this would happen, so why did she even bother trying? Oh, because she loved Miku.

She loved her so much.

But enough was enough.

Seeu was tired of feeling lonely.

"It's strange..." Seeu said softly, yet loud enough for Miku to hear. She could feel the tealette pause in her tracks, and felt her gaze upon her, as she glanced over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Miku asked, rather coldly.

Seeu clenched her fists together. "...I felt less lonely when I didn't know you." She had tried to say that with as much gusto she could manage, but she choked up on the last few words. It hurt, but it was the truth. Wasn't love supposed to be one of the greatest things in this world? Then, why didn't it feel like it, when she was with Miku? Everything was perfect when they were alone, but Seeu didn't want to have to act like she didn't know the tealette while they were out in the public. She wanted to be able to hold her hand, while walking down the halls, walk her to her class and hug her before the bell rang, kiss her when it was time to go home, be able to ask her to go to school dances with her, but she couldn't, because Miku clearly just wasn't as interested, or willing to invest in this relationship as much as Seeu was.

She didn't want to have a secret relationship. She wanted to proudly express their love without feeling ashame for it.

And that's exactly why she had had enough.

"Excuse me?" Miku's mouth dropped, and she marched back over to her 'girlfriend', putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Seeu turned around, pushing Miku off of her, sending the girl skidding back. The blonde was shaking by now, clenching her teeth as she tried to hold back tears. She couldn't look up to see the guilty expression sprawled across Miku's face. The tealette tried to reach out, touch her hand, anything, but Seeu shook her head, taking a step back.

"Seeu, what's wrong? What's gotten you all fired up?" Miku asked, watching as the blonde rubbed her arm against her eyes, fighting back tears.

Seeu shot the teal a glance. "What's wrong?" Her eyes caved in. "What do you think?!" She charged at Miku, this time, gripping her by the collar. Miku let out a gasp, blushing slightly at how close their faces were. How angered Seeu's facial expression was. She could only stare in awe as Seeu went off on her. "Miku, I love you! And I don't even know if you feel the same way! Do you know how stressfull that is?!" She clenched her teeth together, feeling her eyes getting wet. She shook her head, trying to hold onto the feeling of anger and frustration. "And I'm sick of it! I... look, I know, you're popular and all, I guess you don't care enough to show your love f-for me-" Seeu was choking up, and Miku could feel her own eyes getting wattery from hearing Seeu's harsh words.

She knew Seeu was right, though.

Miku could admit to not being the best girlfriend to Seeu, but it was hard juggling a love life and a social life! She wanted both, but it was really hard to maintain two things at once...

But Seeu had heard that so many times before. She didn't even beileve in that BS, or care, at this point. She was beyond fed up.

"Seeu..." Miku tried to reason, stretching out a hand to brush Seeu's cheek, but the blonde angrily slapped it away.

"Seeu, nothing!" The blonde hissed.

Miku could only stare. She stood there, staring into Seeu's eyes, full of anger and passion. But then she broke down. Her eyes fluttered close, tears began to drip, and Seeu's lip was quivering. Miku felt horrible at this point. She had made her own girlfriend cry, and she didn't even know what to do! She never knew the blonde had been holding in _this_ much... but she was only human, she couldn't hold it in forever. Everyone had their breaking points.

Instead, Miku leaned forward, kissing the tears away from her eyes. And Seeu let her. She stood there, crying her eyes out as Miku attempted to comfort her, but in all honesty, it just made the blonde feel worse. "Stop..." She begged. Miku denied, ignoring her, as she continued to silently comfort her. Seeu sniveled, pulling away from her. She glared at Miku, who offered a smile of comfort. The tealette then leaned in, trying to kiss her on the lips, but Seeu was the one to sharply pull away this time.

Miku stared at her in shock, and Seeu averted her gaze. "Doesn't feel so nice, does it..." She said quietly. In all honesty, she hated herself for pulling away, while Miku was offering a free smooch while in _public. _But she didn't want it to feel like Miku was obliged to, like she had no choice to, just because Seeu had reached her breaking point.

It was a pity kiss. Not a kiss of love.

Still not daring to look at Miku, Seeu let out a breathe. "Miku... I think we should break up."

"What?!" Miku gasped. "Look, I'm sorry if I haven't been the best girlfriend, but-"  
"But nothing!" Seeu interupted her with a loud shout. She shook her head, shooting her up a glance, the anger returning.

"Five months. _Five months, Miku. _I've had enough of you ignoring me." Seeu took a step forward, passing the tealette. She gave a soft pat on the back. "I'm done. If you aren't willing to invest in this relationship, it's clear we aren't getting anywhere further." She said softly, taking a few more steps forward.

However, the blonde paused, looking over her shoulder. Miku was frozen in place, just like she was moments ago.

It appeared the roles have changed.

Seeu did feel slightly guilty, but... no, no, no, no. No more. Seeu looked down to the ground. "...Come back to me once you're actually willing to have a public relationship, and not feel the need to hide it." She said quietly, and she hated herself for it.

With that, Seeu continued on.

This was it.

They were done.

This would be a new beginning.

Seeu smiled slightly, as she wiped her tear stained face.

However, a part of her frowned, knowing that if Miku were to change and beg for her to come back, Seeu probably would.


End file.
